1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spindle for a machine tool, a bearing element for a spindle for a machine tool and a method for operating a spindle for a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional oil-air lubrication has already been known for a long time as prior art for supplying oil as lubricant to the bearing elements of spindles for machine tools. In an oil-air lubrication of this type, oil quantities are supplied in a pulse-like manner at specific intervals, whereby the supplied oil quantities may not fall below a certain minimum amount.